Unexpected Feelings
by Starry Skies1
Summary: Draco and Hermione are 2 very different people, or so they thought.........does Draco really love Hermione?Does she love him back?What about Lucius Malfoy?PLEASE R&R!!Flames accepted, go easy on me though! Anything to improve the story.There will be fluff
1. The Letters

A/N: Hello all you people out there! I hope you like my story! go easy on me with the reviews,   
'cause this is my first Draco/Hermione fic. Flames are accepted though,anything to make my story  
better! Now, on with the story!!  
  
Unexpected Feelings  
  
Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were two very different people. Hermione was always the smart one, and in her seventh year, had gotten very beautiful. She had filled out in all of the places any girl would, straightened her hair, and had the prettiest smile this side of Hogwarts.  
Draco Malfoy, however, had always been the most sought after boy at Hogwarts for obvious reasons. This year, in particular, would be his best. The previous summer had been quite kind to him. He had gotten a tan(FYI: He went on vacation to the beach.[imagine that hottie on the beach!! *whistles!*] ) , and he had even obtained a six-pack,( now who could argue with that?!) which he was very proud of.  
Draco's life had always been under the control of his father. How he hated that man..... he had no other choice but to obey. He was to be a death eater after graduation, though he wasn't sure that he really wanted to be one.......Deep down, he wasn't evil.....Right? Obey or not, he had to suffer the consequences.  
Hermione on the other hand had always been smart, reliable, witty, care-free, and to Draco, even pretty.......though he didn't admit it. She was so good, but he was so evil.....  
.......or so he thought.............  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Hermione Granger, now 17 years old, woke up one morning to a letter falling on her head. It was her letter from Hogwarts........2 weeks early??  
  
' I wonder why they sent the letter this early?' she thought as she opened the envelope. Then her heart stopped. She quickly took the letter out of the envelope and read:  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
Congradulations! You will be attending Hogwarts this year as the Head Girl. I only hope that this information will make your last year at Hogwarts more enjoyable. You will, of course, be sharing a dormitory with the head boy. You will be informed of who he is at the opening feast. I would also like to point out that you are STILL a prefect this year as well. Also enclosed in this letter is your Hogwarts supply list, so enjoy the rest of your summer, and see you at Hogwarts!  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
'Oh my God!! Just wait until mum and dad hear about this!!!' she thought excitedly. She instantly ran down the stairs to the kitchen, and told her parents the good news.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Draco Malfoy was having the usual summer-lying on the beach lounging......working out.....walking around with his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle,etc.....-when he was finally home for a change. An owl came swooping in through his humongous bedroom window, and dropped the letter on his head rather hard.  
  
"OW!!"  
  
' Damn bird.....' he thought as he grabbed the letter. His letter was very similar to Hermione's letter.  
  
' Big surprise there!' he chuckled to himself.  
  
He soon left his bedroom to show his mother the letter. His mother was the only one that he really cared about.  
  
"Congradulations sweetie!" she cooed as she hugged him tightly.  
  
" Thanks Mum....." he replied, turning slightly pink. It was kind of embarrassing for Draco Malfoy, Slytherin King, to be called 'sweetie' by his mother. But at least no one was watching.  
  
" I'll go and tell your father immediately!" she said as she pecked him on the cheek, and then she was gone.  
  
"I wonder who the head girl is......." he thought out loud. But he already had a pretty good idea of who it was.  
  
'Maybe this'll be a good year after all.........'  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Author's Note: hey all you people that read my first chapter! don't forget to review! and remember, flames are accepted, just not too harsh, ok? ok! sorry if the story is going kinda slow 'n' stuff. and sorry if it's too short, but you have to remember that it's my first Draco/Hermione fic!! R/R NOW!!!   
  
Starry Skies : D 


	2. The Incident

A/N: here's another chapter! i just couldn't wait to post another one!!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
The two weeks passed by very quickly, and before either of them knew it, the head boy and girl were already on their way to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"Now Hermione, do your best!! We know that you'll be great this year!" Hermione's parents called as she headed away. "We love you!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do my very best. I'll miss you too! Goodbye!" she called back after her.  
  
'Gosh, this is going to be another great year!'she thought happily. 'Now to find Harry and Ron! I really miss them!'  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"Draco, you be the best head boy that there ever was, ok?" Narcissa Malfoy said hugging her son.  
  
" Alright Mum." he replied. ' Did she ever have any doubt?' he thought.  
  
" I do wish your father was here, but you know him......meetings and all....." she said trailing off.  
  
' I don't wish that he was here.' he thought. He really did hate his father. At the thought of Lucius, his fists tightened.  
  
"Well, goodbye my son. Have a great year!" she said pulling him into one last tight hug.Narcissa Malfoy wasn't always this nice. She was only like this towards her son. She wasn't even this nice to Lucius. To everyone else, she was just snobby, rich , and powerful. But Draco was glad to have her all to himself.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
'Uh-oh. I'm going to miss my train!' Hermione thought, quickening her pace. She ran through the platform at top speed, and once she got on the other side, crashed into someone.  
HARD.  
Realizing what had just happened, Hermione pulled herself off of the ground, (she was not injured) and searched for the person who she had hit. She gasped when she saw who it was.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" she screamed. It was Draco,and he was, surprisingly, unconcious.  
' I'm never running that fast through the platform EVER again.....' she thought. 'Should I help him? I really don't know if I want to. He has always been so mean to me.........the....the mudblood.' But her conscience got the best of her. ' Well, I guess I can't just leave him here.' She had no time left to ponder though, because the train's whistle was blowing. It was going to leave.  
Hermione quickly put her things by the train to be put into the cargo cart, and then came back with the cart for Draco. She slid him on the cart, and carefully ran towards the train. She got on just as the train had started leaving.  
' That was too close.' she thought giving a sigh of relief. 'Well, forget about finding Harry and Ron now..........' All that mattered now was finding an empty compartment. After several minutes of searching, she finally found an empty compartment, and lied Draco down on the seat across from hers.  
" I had better tend to that enormous cut in Malfoy's head." she said. She didn't know any magical treatments for cuts and bruises(a/n: surprising, isn't it? well, she doesn't know, 'cause I don't know!!) so she pulled out a first aid kit. ' I knew that this would come in handy some day!'   
  
(Several minutes later............)  
  
"Alright. Now that that's done, all I have to do is get him to come around!"  
  
Just then, the old witch with the food trolley came by.   
  
'Well that's the ONLY luck that I've had all day!' she thought.  
  
"Anything from the trolley dear?" the old witch said. She didn't notice the unconcious Draco in the next seat.  
  
" I'll take three pumpkin juices, five chocolate frogs, two cauldron cakes, and two Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, please."  
  
"That'll be seven sickles dear." the witch replied. Hermione paid the woman, and took her food.  
  
' I'd better wake Malfoy up before I start to eat anything.'  
  
She grabbed some pumpkin juice, and splashed him in the face. He was startled, and quickly opened his eyes. At first, he didn't have any clue where he was.  
  
' He's up!' Hermione thought with relief.   
  
' What happened?' Draco thought. ' All I remember was that I was walking to the train......' then he looked around. He was extremely confused.  
  
"What happened Granger, where are we?" he said, trying to sound like nothing happened.  
  
" Well...I...uh.......I bumped into you with my cart, right outside the train, and knocked...you unconcious......" she said turning scarlet. It wasn't very common for someone to get knocked unconcious by a cart.  
  
"...........the train almost left......." she continued. " ......so I kind of carried you here."  
  
Draco said nothing. There was an uncomfortable silence. He had never been saved by anyone before, much less a GIRL.  
  
He didn't really know how to say this. ".........uh, thank you....." he said sounding unsure of himself.  
  
Hermione looked taken aback. She had never heard Draco Malfoy, Slytherin King, thank anyone before. Why would he thank a MUDBLOOD then? It didn't make sense.  
  
"Your welcome." she said uneasily. "Um, are you hungry? I got some chocolate frogs, and they should help you get some of your strength back." Draco nodded, took a chocolate frog, and took a large bite out of it's head. He was hungrier than he thought. He also had three more chocolate frogs, a cauldron cake, and some Bertie Botts' Beans.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Yeah." Draco said eating a jelly bean.(a/n: he is now sitting up) Ten seconds later, he spit it out.   
  
"Eww.......GROSS! VOMIT FLAVOR!!" he screamed, sounding repulsed.(a/n: you would too!) "Ugh............." he was now starting to look green.  
  
Hermione noticed this, and couldn't help but laugh. She had never seen Draco eat Bertie Botts' before, and it was actually quite funny.  
  
Draco noticed Hermione laughing. He went slightly pink. She was so pretty when she laughed. He had a sudden urge to make her laugh again. He stared at her, and held his gaze for a while. ' How can she be so cheerful all of the time?' he thought.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. Their eyes met. She got lost in those eyes........she could stare back at them all day..........but wait, back to earth now. Hermione quickly turned away. She did not look at him for the rest of the trip. Nor did she mention this to anyone once she was back at Hogwarts.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
They soon arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione spoke to Draco once they were inside.  
  
"Malfoy, you should go to the hospital wing, so Madam Pomfrey can heal those cuts and bruises."  
  
"Whatever." he replied dully.  
  
' I can see he's already getting back to normal.' she thought. Draco left for the hospital wing, and Hermione headed for the great hall.  
  
Hermione soon found Harry and Ron, sitting at the table, looking extremely worried. She went up to them, and squeezed her way in the middle.  
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER! WHERE WERE YOU?!!" Harry and Ron yelled. Everyone stopped talking, and soon, all eyes were on them.  
  
" 'Mione, we were really worried!" Harry said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Well, I was.........." she paused and looked at everyone, still staring at them. They got the hint. They sure didn't want to see Hermione mad again.  
  
"Anyways, I was running late, and as soon as I found the first avaliable compartment, I guess I fell asleep." she did not want to tell them about the "incident" with Draco, because she didn't know how they were going to react, and it was her business.  
  
"Well, you should've used your brain, and came and found us!!" Ron hissed.  
  
" I couldn't have you git! I was asl-" Hermione was interrupted when Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"Good evening students! I trust everyone had an enjoyable vacation? The sorting ceremony will now begin!"  
  
Hermione told Harry and Ron about her summer, well, she tried to at least, but there were too many distractions from the sorting hat.  
  
[ McFlint, Jonah----------------GRYFFINDOR!]  
  
"You guys......" Hermione started.  
  
[Heartly, Jennah-----------------RAVENCLAW!]  
  
" I'll talk to you after the sorting ceremony!!" she quickly said.  
  
[Kim, Susie---------------------SLYTHERIN!]  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
(At the hospital wing.....)  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! What did you do to yourself?"asked an astonished Madam Pomfrey. " My goodness! This year has barely just begun, and you're already getting hurt!"  
  
She started searching for something.  
  
" Who helped you? You've got muggle medication on you." she asked him.  
  
"Hermione Granger." he said blankly.  
  
" Well, she did a very good job helping you. Now, just let me clear up these cuts and bruises.........." she said shoving a bitter green liquid down his throat. Draco's cuts and Bruises were instantly healed.  
  
"Now you had better get down to the feast before it's too late!" and she scooted him out the door.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
a/n: did you guys like this chapter?? this one was long! well.....it was long to me! but don't expect the others to be this long. i'm busy enough as it is! don't forget to R&R!!!  
  
Starry Skies : D 


	3. New Dormitories

ok i'm baaaaack!! lol! just a bit hyper there! i'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! i've been extremely lazy lately. below are some thank you's to my reviewers. ok? i hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Lumos Fawkes: Thank you for the suggestions.I am a first time writer, so at least some of it has got to suck, right? lol.  
  
willowfairy:Thanks for the comment. I think it has some potential too. And sorry if Draco is a bit too OOC. I promise he'll get his attitude back in this and/or later chapters! So don't get mad at me if he's not back to normal yet!!  
  
NO NAME: I'm glad you liked my story so far. I went to read yours, and I reviewed it. I like your story too. I just got a little confused at the beginning, but it's a good story!  
  
Mara-Potter: Here's the next chapter you unpatient person you!! lol! I know and you know that I've been lazy lately! But now I'm updating, so there! It'd be kinda hard to update like 25 times a day though, wouldn't it? I've only updated twice in one day. About the confusion, well, Draco went unconcious, remember? He was going back to normal by the Great Hall, ok?(or maybe I just wanted to make Draco a little ooc......but that's just how my story's going, so deal with it!! And the same goes for you too willowfairy!!) Yeah, well, on with the story!!  
  
Mystic_Eyez: Thank you again for the comment on my story!! I know that you like my story already, but it's always nice to get more reviews! See ya' at school bud-dy! (O)_(O) [by the way, I love your trademark face!]  
  
Disclaimer: Draco's MINE! All MINE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! No he's not, but I really wish he was.......Everything but the plot is J.K. Rowling's. *sob*  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Unexpected Feelings-Chapter 3  
  
' I wonder if Malfoy is even coming to the feast......' Hermione thought as the sorting ceremony ended.  
  
" Now that all of the first years are sorted, we can begin the feast!" Dumbledore said. Just as he finished, food suddenly appeared on everyone's plate, leaving the first years dumbstruck. Draco soon arrived at the feast, although no one noticed. Hermione wasn't really paying attention to Harry and Ron talking. They were, of course, talking about quidditch, and that subject didn't seem to interest her much. She was extremely hungry though, because she was eating like she had never seen food before. Draco, after all, had eaten just about everything that she bought on the train, and she was starving. Ron soon noticed this "pig out" session.  
  
" Bloody hell Hermione! Stop eating so fast!! You had better stop eating right now, or you'll out-eat me someday!" Hermione could only laugh at this comment. But after a while, she started to eat a little more slowly.  
  
" All right Ron." she finally replied.  
  
" Hermione, why don't you go ahead and tell us about your summer now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
=====================================================================  
  
The feast soon ended, and the plates cleared themselves. Dumbledore stood up, and made a few more announcements. He soon came to the Head Boy and Girl topic.  
  
" I am very pleased to announce this year's Head Girl and Boy. Miss Hermione Granger," [the Gryffindor table clapped very loudly.]  
  
" Congradulations 'Mione!" Harry said while clapping.  
  
" .....and Mr. Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore continued. Hermione's heart sank. ' No. This can't be....it isn't fair. How am I going to deal with Malfoy through out this whole year? Great. Just lovely.'  
  
Draco wasn't exactly the happiest person in the world either. ' I can't believe this! First the mudblood saves me.......well, sort of, and now I have to live with her all year?! It was torture enough thanking her! Curse my good manners!!( and remember that he went unconcious, so he wasn't all 'sane') But it was kind of obvious that she would be head girl this year.....I mean, she is "Know-it-all" Granger. Well then, I'll just have to make her life a living hell!' Draco smirked. Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco was staring back at her, smirking.  
  
' I didn't even notice him come into the Great Hall.....and why the bloody hell is he smirking at me?!?' she thought nervously. Harry soon interrupted her thoughts.  
  
" 'Mione, I'm so sorry. I can't you believe you have to spend the whole year living with that slimy git!!" he said, sounding repulsed. Hermione, soon realizing what Harry had said, shot her eyes over to him.  
  
" What? What are you talking about Harry........? Oh! Yeah, I can't believe it either! I don't know how I'm going to survive this year." Hermione replied.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
(Over at the Slytherin table........)  
  
" Oh! Drakie! How are you ever to survive a whole year with that mudblood?" Pansy squealed.  
  
" Leave me alone Pansy. And don't call me 'Drakie'!!" Draco spat. Pansy clearly didn't get the right idea, and started to whisper to one of her Slytherin friends.  
  
' I hate that stupid slut.' Draco thought as he looked over at Pansy. Pansy noticed this, and, of course, took it the wrong way, and winked back at him. ' Eww..........ugh.......'  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Everyone was soon heading back to their dormitories, and Hermione and Draco stood outside the Great Hall, waiting for Dumbledore to escourt them to theirs. There was a long uncomfortable silence, until Dumbledore appeared.  
  
" Well good evening! Now I will escourt you to your dormitory." he said with a twinkle in his eye. They followed him to a large painting rather close to the kitchens. It was a painting of the great wizard Merlin, and he was taming a rather large red dragon.  
  
"Hello there!" Merlin said holding the dragon down. "Do you have the password?" Dumbledore turned to Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Your password will be 'cookies and cream'." he said. He had heard a couple of students talking about sweets, and, apparently, it cought his attention. He told Merlin the password, and the three stepped inside.  
  
Hermione was in awe, and surprisingly, Draco was too. The common room was all marble, with giant columns. The marble was a very lovely tan color. In the middle of the room, there was a giant rug, with the Hogwarts crest on it. In the distance, there was the biggest fireplace that Hermione had ever seen. And finally, off to the sides, there were two, giant, comfortable looking couches, with their house blankets on them. One of the couches was red (obviously Hermione's), and the other one was green ( Draco's couch, duh!). To the right of the fireplace, there was a large marble staircase, which led up to their rooms. To the left of the fireplace, there was also another staircase, which lead to a private library.  
  
"I trust that you'll find all of your things already in your room, and if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." Dumbledore said. He clearly saw their awe, and chuckled to himself. "Oh, and one more thing, there are passage ways to your house common rooms as well. Good night!" He soon left leaving Hermione and Draco to explore the vast dormitory.  
  
The two headed up to their rooms. 'Damn.' Hermione thought. She was, yet again, in awe. Her room quite resembled the common room. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the weather outside like the great hall(but you could stop it at any time, and it would change back to a normal ceiling). It was also a very lovely tan marble room, with a large rug in the middle. There was an extremely large four-poster sitting on top of the rug. Hermione had had a bed like this before, but not one that was so grand. It had an extra large red feather comforter, with gold colored silk sheets. Off to the side, there was a large shiny oak dresser and vanity, with all of her possesions already on it. On the other side of the room, there was a small book case, filled with all of the books that she had brought with her, her textbooks, and some reading material, which was suggested by Dumbledore.  
  
' I can't believe it! I've never seen a room, not to mention a dormitory, that was so beautiful! Well, it won't be so bad living with Malfoy I guess, just as long as I get to live here!' she thought as she eyed the room once more.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Draco's room was just as wonderful, and very similar to Hermione's. He too had an extremely large four-poster, with a green feather comforter, and silver colored silk sheets. It was lovely, and also very similar to his own room at home. He was amazed that the school would provide such luxurious accomodations for the Head Boy and Girl.  
  
' Well, this suits me just fine. It's almost as good as my own room. This'll make up for having to live with Granger!'  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Hermione got changed into her pajamas,( A silk pair of red and gold striped pants, with a white tank-top, and a pair of slippers.) put her hair up in a messy bun, brushed her teeth, ( Draco and Hermione have to share a bathroom) and headed downstairs with a book that she randomly picked off of the book case. She sat down on her couch with her book in front of the fire, and started to read.  
  
Draco came down in his pajamas as well. (He had a pair of green flannel pants, and a tight black shirt.) He did the same as Hermione, and started reading his book on his couch. Hermione noticed this, and looked up at him from her book. That black shirt revealed his muscles a lot.  
  
' He's very muscular..............whoa! Wait a minute! Where'd that come from?! What am I thinking? This is my enemy here. But since I have to live with him for the whole school year, I should try to make the most of it.' she thought. Luckily, he didn't notice her staring. Hermione stood up, and walked over to him at his couch.  
  
"Malfoy, I think that we should have a truce. I mean, we have to spend this whole year together, so we might as well make the most of it, right? I don't know about you, but I want to survive this year in one piece."  
  
"Well, you've got a point there Granger. I want to survive this year too." he replied stiffly.  
  
"Good. I'm glad we're clear on that point, but there are a few other things too. First, I don't want you calling me 'mudblood' anymore. I'm so sick of that name. If I hear that word again, I promise that I will make your life hell." Draco only stared. She meant business. "And if you want, I can help you with any school work, that is if you need any help....."  
  
'Why am I being so nice to him?' she thought realizing what she had just said.  
  
"Your not the only one with top grades you know. Didn't you notice that I always came up second to you on test scores, mu.........Granger?"he sneered. 'Well, I guess I can't make her life a living hell anymore. Apparently, if I'm not careful, she'll make my life a living hell.....'  
  
Hermione blushed with this reply, sat back down on her couch and started to read again. 'I'm glad that's over with. I just hope that he goes along with it.'  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Draco was about to turn in for the night, when he realized that Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch. ' Oh great. Should I wake her up? No.........she'll get all pissed off at me.' Draco picked her up, surprised at how light she was. He opened her door, and lied her down in her bed.  
  
'.............She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.....wait, what am I thinking?! Why am I doing this? I shouldn't be helping her. Well, I'm just repaying her for helping me by the train, that's all. Yeah, that's right.'  
  
"There, now we're even." he whispered as he looked down at her. He left her room, and made his way to his own.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Yayyyyy! I'm done with this chapter, which means that I'll get to the next one for all you readers out there! About the password to their dorm, well, I couldn't think of anything else, so I just used what came off of the top of my head! I hoped you liked this chapter. I'll probably write more later on, because we had a half-day at school, which means more time to write! MUAHAHAHA!! And if you readers out there have any ideas for me, please tell!! I kinda' don't know what to do next, and your help will always be appreciated. Don't forget to review. I love all who did review. If you review again, I'll love you even more. So quit reading this, and review already!!  
  
*Starry Skies* :P 


	4. Oh No!

Ok. I would like to tell all of my lovely reviewers, that sadly, I can't post anymore chapters for a while, because my computer is screwing up, and I am going on Christmas vacation. But I do promise that I WILL write more chapters over the break. At least two more chapters. AT LEAST. So have no fear! Just try to be a little patient, ok? I know it's hard, but at least try!! Another thing to say to all who reads, and has read......... THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Below is a list of all who reviewed so far. I love ya' for it!!! Thanx guys!!!! ^_^  
  
Thank you to:  
  
luckyducky6289 claitnanika SocialButterfly SphinxQueen127 Gucci Mamma Mystic_Eyez sweetsugarskater tica venus Mara-Potter NO NAME willowfairy  
  
  
  
* Once again, thank you all so much for reading my story! I will try to update as soon as possible!!! So don't think that I've abandoned this wonderful, wonderful story!! I'm coming back soooooooon!! I luv' you all!! ^_^ * 


	5. The Bathroom Scene

Author's Note: Oh my god!! I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever!! My stupid computer was messing up so much, and I couldn't get on because of my crazy mother!! I think that she's going through a huge mid- life crisis or something! (O)_(O) I probably won't be able to get my next chapter up for a while either, on account of my family and STUPID computer!!! So I'm saying sorry ahead of time. I had too many angry reviewers to delay this chapter any longer, so on with it!!  
  
  
  
Unexpected Feelings  
  
  
  
The next day, Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she stretched in her bed. She yawned lazily. (Corny, yes I know!)  
  
'That was the best sleep I've had in a really long time!! I always feel better when I come back to Hogwarts. I don't even remember coming up to bed....wait a minute...I didn't come up to bed! How'd I get here then?!? I- I don't sleepwalk..' she gasped. '.....Malfoy. But, why?'  
  
Not wanting to delay her first day of classes, Hermione dismissed the subject, changed into a bathrobe, and headed for the shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Seconds later.....)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Hermione ran out of the bathroom, her face burning red.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco was very startled. Hermione had walked in on him as he was stepping out of the shower. Luckily, he grabbed a towel and covered up in time------- just as she opened the door.  
  
'Well, that was.....er...interesting..' he thought awkwardly. '..I didn't think that anyone else got up this early besides me! Should've known that the mud---I mean Granger did though. Hmmm...maybe I'll have some fun with her..'  
  
Draco slicked his hair back with gel, and headed towards Hermione's room.  
  
* * * *  
  
" Oh my God! Oh my God!" Hermione sat on her bed, her face buried in her hands. She was still a very deep scarlet.  
  
" Why do things like this always happen to me? It's the first day of school, and classes haven't even started yet!!"  
  
Hermione hadn't seen anything, (^_^') but she had definitely seen enough. Enough to tell that Draco Malfoy had been working out over the summer, and it had been indeed quite kind to him. It would have been very appealing to her, but the fact that he was Draco Malfoy, the person that made her cry and ruined her life, not to mention a Slytherin, sort of prevented it. Sort of.  
  
Minutes later, the bathroom door flew open, and Draco strutted into her room, wearing nothing but a towel, and his signature smirk.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wider, and she stepped back as she looked at the man in front of her in complete shock. She stared at his chiseled body.  
  
Draco noticed this and spoke.  
  
" I didn't know you wanted me THAT bad Granger!" He said, grinning madly. " Really, coming into the bathroom when I was in the shower?"  
  
He looked Hermione over, who was now blushing several shades of red. She suddenly burst out.  
  
"Why would I want a cruel Death Eater like you?! I bet you're just like your evil father!!" she spat.  
  
Draco looked surprisingly hurt at this comment, and for a minute, Hermione regretted saying it. But that hurt expression suddenly turned into anger, and Draco approached her with his fists at his sides.  
  
"You don't know anything about me. I am not like my father, and I am NOT a Death Eater!"  
  
Draco's face was only an inch away from hers at this point, and she could see the anger in his face. She had never seen him like this, and it was almost scary.  
  
Hermione looked closer into his cold gray eyes, and they both stood there, Draco staring intently at her. She could see something else in his eyes too. It was hurt. Wait a minute...Draco Malfoy? Hurt? Nah. It couldn't be. Could it? Hermione looked even deeper into his cold gray eyes. It was hurt...it was hurt, pain, and suffering. Something that she never expected of Draco Malfoy.  
  
She now had a new goal. She was going to find out what was causing this pain, and hurt, and suffering, though she already had a pretty good idea of what or who was causing it.  
  
"I..I've got to get ready for classes." Hermione took one last look into his eyes, and quickly made her way to the enormous bathroom.  
  
* * * *  
  
Once Hermione had gotten into the bathroom, she securely locked the door (unlike someone!! *cough, cough! *). She walked over to the many shower taps, and finally chose strawberry.  
  
All of the while that Hermione was in the shower, she thought about what she said (or shouldn't have said), the "bathroom scene", what Draco's problems could be, if he's changed or not, why he was nice to her on the train, and why he carried her up to her bed. She was now determined to find out why Draco has had all of these changes over the summer. She now felt sorry for him, and she was going to comfort him. But how, she did not know herself. I mean, she wasn't exactly his best friend. Trying to find out Draco's problems to help, and befriending him wasn't going to be very easy.  
  
* * * *  
  
Two hours later, Hermione got out of the bathroom, feeling completely refreshed. While she was in there, she had also dried her hair, styled it, brushed her teeth, and God knows what else.  
  
'Wow! I feel great! I've got to pamper myself more often. I hope I didn't spend too much time in the bathroom.'  
  
Hermione quickly glanced at her clock and gasped.  
  
"Oh My God!! It's 8:00!! I've got fifteen minutes to get dressed and to class!! I must've spent too much time thinking about Malfoy!!" she paused for a moment, and thought about what she had said about Malfoy.  
  
"Whoa. That was weird. I'd have never thought in a million years that I'd say that about him!" Hermione went back to looking for her robes. While she was pulling on her cloak, she glanced at her class schedule.  
  
"Oh No!!" She cried. She had double potions with the Slytherins. That meant that she would have to face Malfoy again, and right now, after the second incident this morning, she wasn't really sure that she wanted to, or not. Hermione looked at her clock again, and dashed out the door.  
  
* * * *  
  
Seconds later, Hermione finally reached the potions classroom (after tripping over some very frightened first years!).  
  
"Whew! I made it!!" she said as she opened the door. She scanned the room for an empty seat.  
  
'Let's see now....Harry and Ron are already sitting down, (like she even needed to look!) Lavender's sitting next to Parvati.I don't see any open seats!!'  
  
Hermione started to panic, and quickly looked again. She had found one this time.  
  
"Oh great. The only seat left, and it just so happens to be right next to Malfoy!"she mumbled. Hermione took several deep breaths, and headed over towards Draco. She sat down next to him very casually, and set her books down, as if he were no one. This made everyone in the classroom (especially Harry and Ron) stare, point, and whisper.  
  
Draco only ignored her, which made Hermione very uncomfortable. She wasn't used to not being teased by Malfoy, especially when they were so close together. Hermione was about to say something to Draco, but Snape came bursting through the door.  
  
"Everyone in this classroom knows what I will, and will not tolerate. Follow your instructions, and this will be a good year for all of you. Disobey me, and this will be the worst year for you. I expect you will all follow my instructions carefully, as this is your last, and hopefully good year."  
  
Professor Severus Snape was very, very persuasive. The entire class was silent. No one even breathed, for fear of a detention, house points being taken away, or something even worse. Several students had gulped during this 'speech'.  
  
"Your new partners for this year will be the person you're sitting next to. I don't want any complaints." He said firmly.  
  
Hermione and Draco looked at each other (as did many other students). Could things get any worse?  
  
"Get out your parchment and quills, and start taking notes from the board!" Snape boomed.  
  
Yep. Things got worse. Hermione loved taking notes, but not in potions. In the middle of note taking, Hermione decided it was time to say something to Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said back there." She whispered.  
  
Draco looked at her, but said nothing.  
  
"I don't know anything about you, or your family, or your relations, and I should not have said anything about it."  
  
Still more silence. It wasn't that Draco didn't want to forgive Hermione, it was just how he was. He had never really accepted an apology before, because people were too afraid to apologize to who they thought was a Death Eater, and Heir to the Dark Lord.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, anxiously awaiting an answer.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." he answered, not even looking at her.  
  
This wasn't the greatest answer in the world, but at least he somewhat forgave her. At least he answered.  
  
'I've never accepted an apology before.weird.' Draco thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
Their first class soon ended, and everyone was rushing to get out of the door. Draco was among the last of the students out. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and spun around. It was Hermione.  
  
"Hey Malfoy? I just wanted to say thanks."  
  
Draco looked puzzled.  
  
"You know, for taking me up to my room last night," she smiled up at him. "Yeah." He nodded, and started heading for his next class.  
  
'This really isn't going to be very easy.' Hermione thought.  
  
  
  
Hey you guys! Sorry if this chapter took way too long to update, I've been very sick (Most recently), and pretty busy. Right now, I feel like crap, but I just had to post this story today. Ok? Hope you enjoyed it. Now REVIEW!! It'll make me feel better! It works better than Alka-Seltzer!!  
  
(Your very sick author,)  
  
*Starry Skies* ( 


	6. Denying Reality

Hey everybody!! I know that this may not be the best chapter, but please bear with me! I have had a serious case of writer's block lately, and I need some support! It was kind of hard to write anymore from that spot where I last left off. Also, please keep in mind that I'm STILL a first time writer on fanfiction.net!! Ok? Good! Now, I would like to give some thank yous out to my lovely (some are loyal too! ^-^) reviewers!  
  
ilovetomfelton06: have you gone crazy yet? lol. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long! Thanks for the comment!  
  
PassionPolice237: thanks! You know I love your story! I'm glad you understand the whole "you're just like you evil father" thing. I know it was lame, but I couldn't think of anything else! lol. I feel it's very important to describe the scenery properly. I mean, if you don't know what the scenery is, how are you supposed to know what sets the mood of the story? It really is a key thing. Thanks once again for reading and reviewing my story. Now read this chapter!!  
  
omowiro soga: lol. I'm glad you finally got to read my story. Thanks!   
  
be slytherin: hey Jessie! Thanks for reading my story! I know you liked my disclaimer, but just wait until you read this one!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! lol. Just went a little crazy there. ^-^  
If you people have read that awful Lirawen person's reviews, forget about it. It's not even about my story. She's just a self-conceited bitch, that's all.  
Also thanks to: Mirrors Reflection, Ezmerelda, Waterdemon900, smac, Esther Shin, and Socialbutterfly!!   
Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy!!! (Or any other of the wonderful Harry Potter characters for that matter. **Pouts**) But I'm pretty sure you guys all know that I would LOVE to own him! ^-^ If anybody, and I mean anybody, knows if that wonderful Malfoy-Boy is going on sale or not, please, don't hesitate to tell me. No, really.........(lol) ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, at lunch, Hermione frustratedly picked at her food. How, in the bloody hell, was she to become friends with Draco Malfoy, of all people?! Well, she must've looked extremely worried, because Harry soon interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"'Mione, what's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" he asked, a sheer look of concern on his face.  
  
"What? Oh, I'm fine Harry. You really shouldn't worry about me."  
  
"Are you sure? Because you know you can tell me anything if you have a problem, or if-" he was abruptly cut off.  
  
"Harry! I'm fine!! Really, I am! Don't worry about me!"  
  
** Maybe I ought to go outside to think for a while.... I need some fresh air anyways...**  
  
Hermione grabbed a couple of desserts, and headed outside, leaving Harry sitting at the table with a look of disbelief, and worry, spread across his face.  
  
* * * *   
  
Draco Malfoy sat underneath a tree, gazing at the lake. It was a beautiful day, and he was sitting in his favorite spot, just daydreaming, and taking in the scenery.  
  
The squid from the lake made waves, and splashed around with it's giant tentacles.  
  
Draco would come out here to think, or just to enjoy the scenery, like he was now. It was good to be back at school. Hogwarts was more of a home to him, than Malfoy Manor could've ever been during the summer, or Christmas holidays.  
  
But Draco had come out here for a reason though. Pansy Parkinson, or "The Pug", as her fellow Slytherins had so fondly nicknamed her, had been chasing Draco around the castle all morning. She clung to his arm half the time, and always called him "Drakie", or Drakie-Poo", or something stupid like that, and he hated it. But out here, in his spot...well, it was his escape.... his escape from the world.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione reached the Hogwarts grounds, and started walking towards her usual spot over by the lake, when she spotted Draco.  
  
At first, she didn't recognize who it was.  
  
** Who's that in my spot? ** She looked closer still. ** Malfoy?! What's he doing out here?....... **  
  
She stopped, and stared at him once more, (quickly trying to think of all of the possible reasons why he would be there...) before heading in that direction.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco heard footsteps approaching. Thinking Pansy had found him, he stood and turned, ready to insult. But he stopped when he saw who it was.  
  
"Granger. What are you doing out here?" he asked (relieved it wasn't Pansy) when she arrived.  
  
"Is it really any of your concern Malfoy?"   
  
For an instant, Draco looked hurt, but as quickly as it came, it vanished.  
  
"Well...if you really want to know, I come out here to think sometimes..." she said, drifting off. She stared into Draco's eyes, and found herself lost in them, yet again.  
  
Draco just stared back at Hermione. Her chocolate brown eyes glistened in the sun. The two stood, staring, each lost in one another's eyes.  
  
"...It's lunch time, and you're out here...what are you doing?" Hermione said, finally coming out of his gaze.   
  
"None of your business Granger." He sneered. He was just about to walk back towards the castle, when Hermione grabbed his arm, and pulled him back.  
  
"Sit down." She gestured. Draco was about to protest, but Hermione interrupted.  
  
"SIT." She commanded. Noticing the stern look on her face, Draco sat, in defeat.  
"Have it your way Granger." He said, with an essence of "Malfoy Pride".  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at this, and sat down next to Draco on the soft green grass. She handed him one of the desserts she had picked up on the way out of the castle. In the blink of an eye, the dessert was gone.  
  
"Though you'd be hungry. I don't think you showed up for lunch, did you?" she chuckled.   
  
Draco smirked evilly. (Don't you just love that? He's so sexy when he smirks!! ^_~)  
  
"You knew I was hungry?" he paused for effect. " Stalking me, are you Granger? I know that I'm irresistible, but honestly-"  
  
"WHAT?!!" Hermione shrieked, going red in the face. Draco had to laugh at that. He was winning. "I AM NOT STALKING YOU MALFOY!! For your information, I brought both of these cakes for myself!!!"  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiight. Whatever you say Granger."  
  
Before he knew it, Hermione had smacked him quite hard on the head.   
  
"OW!!!!...Bugger..."  
  
Satisfied, Hermione gave a smile, but it quickly vanished.  
  
** Ohhhhhh my...am I flirting with Malfoy? **  
  
"...So what are you doing out here?" she said, changing the subject.  
  
".............To get away from Parkinson..." he looked out towards the lake.  
  
** Why does she want to know? And why am I even talking to her? **  
  
"Oh..." she replied, quite timidly.   
  
The squid in the lake splashed some more, drawing nearer.  
  
The two uncomfortably stared out onto the lake, until Hermione broke the silence.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She was still looking around at the scenery. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. Of course he had always thought of her as attractive at times, but no one had ever talked to him before. No one had ever listened. They were all too afraid of him, or didn't think that he was capable of being friends. Crabbe and Goyle were basically bodyguards for him. They were too stupid to understand. Sure, they listened to Draco, but they never understood him.   
  
"It really is beautiful out here, isn't it?" Hermione said, looking around, somewhat dreamily.  
  
Draco looked at her out of the corner of his eye once more. The breeze lightly moved her warm brown curls, and she seemed to glow with the sun shining on her.  
  
"Yeah...beautiful..." he replied, still looking at her out of the corner of his eye.   
  
A little voice in the back of his head kept on nagging him.  
  
** No! No! No! What are you doing!! She's a muggle-born! What will people say? Snap out of it man!!!! **   
  
Lucky for him, Hermione didn't notice that last comment. She was still engulfed in the beautiful scenery.  
  
By now, the squid was extremely close to Hermione and Draco, and it was still splashing.  
  
More silence came from the two, but this time, they were a little more relaxed with each other. (Especially Draco.)  
  
Coming to her senses, Hermione stood, moments later. Draco stood as well.  
  
"Well, I think I'd best be on my way to my next class." She said.  
  
The squid was the closest it had been to where Hermione and Draco were standing now. It raised it's tentacle, and.............  
  
"I suppose I should get to cl-" Draco started to say something, but was interrupted by a splashing sound, and about 100 gallons of ice cold water dumped over his head.  
  
He stood there, shivering like mad, partly because he was cold, and partly because he was angry. (At the squid of course. He kind of has a short temper, in case you haven't noticed in the book series.)  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, was rolling around on the floor, obviously about to die of laughter.  
  
When she regained her breath, she stood (again) with tears of laughter running down her face.  
  
"Gee Malfoy, I think the squid fancies you!" she said playfully.  
  
Mockingly, Draco glared at Hermione.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Granger." He drawled.   
  
"Well, I thought it was..." she chuckled to herself.  
  
Draco glared mockingly at her once more.  
  
Still chuckling, Hermione muttered a spell under her breath, and instantly, Draco was dry yet again.  
  
He inspected himself, and gave a nod to Hermione as thanks.  
  
"I suppose we should get to class now?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Lunch has already ended, I'm sure. We should get going before we're late!"  
  
The two headed off towards the castle, very unaware of the pair of eyes that followed their every move...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey, hey, hey! I'm done with this chapter! And you know what? I still need ideas! So I need all of you people out there *points finger at non-existing crowd* to give me some advice!! Ok? The sooner you send me some advice or ideas, the sooner I'll have the next chapter up! I already have some ideas, but I just need a few more, or a little boost! Anyways, how did you like that chapter? I just felt kind of fluffy there for a moment, but come on, you know you love it! Have any questions? Comments? Flames? Just wanted to say hi? Well, you can tell me when you...  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
**Starry Skies** ^-^ 


	7. IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ

Ok. Here's the deal people. I'll update my story very soon! Ok? I have so many ideas, and right now, I'm just putting it on paper. I also have a very important question. When I upload my story, the italics, or the boldness never appears, and no matter how hard I try, I can't get it to work!! Can you help me? Anyone? It's very important that SOMEONE help me, because I have so many italics in this next chapter, and I need to know, I MUST know, how to make it work! Do I have to save it to disk, or something? Some specific type of file? I don't know. HELP!!! I would like to say thank you to all of my reviewers. You don't know how much you guys have inspired me to write! Thanks for all of the ideas you've sent in. I can't wait to get the next chapter uploaded. I'll probably start a new story soon, so be on the look out. Once summer comes, I won't be so damn busy anymore, so there's hope! I hope that you guys understand that I've really been trying to write, but haven't really found the time to. All of my friends are angry with me; I hope you're not too mad at me. But the next chapter's coming soon, so don't worry! In the next chapter, there will be a dream sequence, to further add some suspense! MUAHAHAHA! *Clears throat* Anyways, this chapter may also be similar to the last one, but I have a feeling you all will like it just fine. [Or at least I hope!]  
  
Once again, I AM SO SORRY! For not letting you know what's been going on and everything, that is. School sucks, big time. Oh, and by the way, I'll give individual thank-yous to you guys in the next chapter, cuz I'm off to type my story, until you guys tell me how to upload stories with italics and bold-print! Ok? Ok!  
  
You guys can e-mail me too, if you want. I'll probably send e-mails to you guys saying that I've updated, soon. If you want me to, please let me know! Send me an e-mail!! Ciao! 


End file.
